Honnêté
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait toujours eu horreur du mensonge.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Katsuki avait toujours eu horreur du mensonge. C'était pour cette raison s'il avait commencé à rejeter Deku. Enfant, il avait été incapable de comprendre les intentions de son ami à son égard.

Il avait pensé que Deku se foutait de sa gueule. Qu'il le prenait de haut. Qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le battre un jour. Cela avait été pire quand ils étaient entrés à Yuei tous les deux.

Là, Katsuki avait appris que Deku avait un alter. Un super fort en plus de ça. Pour lui, cela avait été la confirmation que son ami d'enfance s'était moqué de lui pendant toutes ces années.

Un peu plus tard, Deku était venu le voir pour lui dire que son alter était emprunté. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il disait. Pour lui, Deku avait juste cherché à l'embrouiller un peu plus.

Katsuki détestait donc les menteurs. Lui-même ne mentait jamais.

"Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ? Vous êtes amis d'enfance, pas vrai ?" lui avait demandé double-face pendant le festival du sport.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de reconnaître que Deku était son ami. Il n'avait pas pu nier, non plus. Cela aurait été un mensonge. Deku était bien son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait donc pas répondu. De toute façon, cela ne regardait pas Todoroki.

Katsuki n'avait pas menti quand les vilains lui avaient proposé de rejoindre leur groupe. Comme s'il avait eu envie de devenir un vilain. Il était fait pour être un héro.

Dans la situation où il avait été, cela aurait sans doute mieux valu d'aller dans leur sens. Il aurait pu faire semblant d'accepter leur proposition. Ils auraient baissé leur garde et, il aurait pu en profiter pour s'échapper.

Katsuki n'était pas un menteur cependant. Il les avait donc envoyés balader.

"J'ai été gagné par le sourire d'All Might !"

Un peu plus tard, une bande d'idiots était venus pour le récupérer. Bien sûr, Deku était avec eux. Ce fut à la fin du combat d'All Might, qu'il remarqua l'attitude bizarre de son ami d'enfance.

Deku s'était mis à pleurer. Le nerd était émotif et, pleurait souvent. Katsuki le connaissait toutefois assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne chialait jamais pour rien. Il avait donc compris le message de leur idole différemment des autres.

Il avait donc commencé à réfléchir et, à observer le nerd. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être très proche d'All Might, en fait. Cela leur arrivait souvent de se mettre à l'écart pour parler entre eux.

Il s'était rappelé de ce que le nerd lui avait dit au sujet de son alter. Il s'était dit que Deku avait peut-être reçu celui d'All Might. Il ne lui aurait donc pas menti sur ce point.

Il avait eu besoin de savoir s'il avait vu juste. Il avait donc dit à Deku qu'il voulait lui parler de son alter.

"Tu as reçu ton alter de la part d'All Might, pas vrai ?"

Deku n'avait rien répondu. Pour Katsuki, cela avait été une confirmation. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé son idole à choisir un minable comme lui pour avoir son alter ?

Il avait voulu savoir. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de se battre contre lui. Le nerd avait voulu parler, cependant. Katsuki lui avait donc dit tout ce qu'il avait eu sur le cœur.

Ce soir-là, il avait appris que tout ce qu'il avait pensé de Deku était faux. Son ami d'enfance ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Ce qui voulait dire que Katsuki avait été vraiment stupide pendant tout ce temps.

Depuis leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Ils se parlaient plus souvent. Il sentait toujours quand Deku lui cachait des trucs. Comme la fois où il avait été en stage avec un héro.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait encore dû se battre contre des vilains à la télé. Pour cette fois, il pouvait comprendre que le nerd n'avait rien pu lui dire. Les professeurs avaient dû demander de garder le secret.

Katsuki avait attendu le retour du nerd et, des autres, ce soir-là. Tout le reste de la classe A se trouvait aussi dans la salle commune.

"Hé Kacchan !" avait dit Kaminari en venant vers lui. "Dis quelque chose ! Toi aussi, tu t'inquiétais, pas vrai ?"

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de répondre à l'autre pot de colle. Comme s'il allait reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'il s'inquiétait pour Deku. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire que l'autre idiot avait tort. Cela aurait été mentir et, Katsuki n'était pas un menteur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
